


Goodbye Happiness, Hello darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Irondad, Mama Spider, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Other, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, sad spidey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After May Parkers death Peter spirals even lower. He narrowly escapes suicide multiple times. He avoids the Avengers, trying to distance himself from happiness. When his darkness is discovered, what will happen to him?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Important changes:  
For the most part Peter is 14 and 15 in this story (There is a reason)  
All of the Avengers survive, permanently.   
*This is a sort of Prologue or foreword*

3rd person P.O.V

Peter swung around Manhattan, laughing and enjoying the feel of the air to celebrate his fourteenth birthday. He stopped a few crimes and enjoyed his night. He sat down on a rooftop and sent Tony Stark a picture of the city that he had just taken. Like all of his pictures It was beautiful. While he was enjoying his night, something terrible was happening to another Parker.

At their apartment May Parker was enjoying her quiet night. She had just cleaned up the dishes from Peters birthday dinner. She smiled as she remembered the look on his face when she said he could stay out late patrolling. While she was scrolling through the channels of the tv a loud noise took her attention. Four men had broken down her door and were walking into her home. One of them had grabbed her when she attempted to run. Her fear struck eyes shone with tears as they destroyed her home.   
"There's nothing good here boss. What do we do with the woman?'' The man holding May said. The other man paused and seemed to consider something. Then he grinned maliciously.   
"Kill her" and a gunshot were the last two things May Parker heard. Her body lay distorted on the floor of her apartment. Blood pooling around her head.

Peter was alerted by the sound of multiple sounds of sirens. He stood up and followed the pack of five police cars through the city. As he swung above the streets he realized the cop cars stopped at his apartment building. He dropped his webs and landed in the street. At the honks of multiple cars, he started sprinting. He ran into the building and ran up the stairs. He got to his apartment floor and froze in shock. His door was on the floor of his kitchen. He ran into his apartment and looked around. A strangled sob left his throat at the sight of his mangled Aunt on the floor.

"MAY!" He screamed. He ran and dropped onto his knees. He sobbed for his Aunt. Police soon flooded the room. He put his mask on before he was noticed and swung out the open window. 

Before he noticed he was on top of a tall building. His legs were dangling of the edge. He was sobbing uncontrollably. He lost his last relative. She was taken from him brutally. 

"Mr. Parker you seem to be in distress. Should I alert Mr. Stark?" Karen's voice sounded in his ear.

"NO! No, Karen. You don't need too" He said brokenly. He got an idea. If I let myself fall down this building I would die. Wouldn't I? "Karen?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. Parker?"

"If I fell off this building... would I die?"

"Yes Mr. Parker. You are in danger. Mr. Stark has been alerted of your location and is on the way." Karen replied. 

"NO! No Karen! NO!" He yelled. In his panic he threw himself of the edge of the building. Then he was falling. Down, down, down.

Tony Stark was working in his lab when FRIDAY alerted him.

"Mr. Parker is in danger. He is on top of a large building and asked if he would die if he fell off." FRIDAY said. Tony dropped his screwdriver in shock.

"SUIT!!!!" He screamed as he ran to the main area. Natasha, Wanda, Clint and Bruce were sitting when they saw him running to the window. He dismissed their questions by jumping out the window as soon as his suit was on him. He was flying towards the building his kid was jumping off of. 

In a matter of seconds he was seeing a small blur falling towards the ground and he screamed, pushing his boosters to go faster,

Peter was falling when all of a sudden he hit a hard surface. He smiled contently, this was it. Then he felt himself moving and opened his eyes. He was face to face with the familiar Iron Man mask. He was too late. Tony saved him. He didn't want to be saved! He wriggled and tried to get free from his mentors grasp but couldn't. He passed out from emotional exhaustion. Whether he wanted to or not Tony did care.


	2. Feelings? What are those?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is distraught over the need to save Peter. He finds comfort in his team and Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note:  
In this fic, Wanda is 16 and Vision is 17.

Tony's P.O.V

I put Peter in the bedroom I had set up for him for when he spent long nights at the lab with me. As soon as I caught him he passed out. I tucked him into the bed after putting clean, dry clothes on him. He was soaked and shivering from the cold rain that was pouring from the sky. I turned and saw him curl into the warm blankets, I smiled and felt a weird fondness? 

When I closed the door to his bedroom I turned and was face to face with Pepper. She pulled me into one of those warm and comforting hugs and I sunk to the floor. I heard a weird sound and glanced up when I realized the sound was coming from me. I was crying? I pulled Pepper tighter to me and she squeezed me tight. I took my hand and wiped my face, my hand came back wet. I was definitely crying.

"Tony, what happened out there? You came back with a limp Peter in your arms, you both are soaking wet and now you're crying." Pepper said, she was obviously worried. She has never seen me cry. Let alone sob like this. 

"May is dead..." I whispered. I ran the back of my hand across my nose and sniffled.

"Oh no, poor Peter. I don't understand why her death is effecting you this much still. You weren't close to her were you??" She asked.

"Peter was. He- he-" I couldn't even say it. I was heartbroken. I cared so much for this kid, yet he couldn't tell.

"Tony what happened?" Pepper asked, she was so upset that something happened that made me like this.

"He... he threw himself of a 30 story roof" I said and a new sob broke through my chest. 

"Oh, oh Tony!" Pepper said as she threw herself back around me. "Tony look at me. You saved him. He is still alive because of you. You saved his life." she said to me. "Take a deep breath, in and out, in and out. Good job" She soothed me. I pulled myself together. I stopped crying and was able to function. "Do you want me to tell the team for you? They've all gathered in the living room, they are worried."

"I got it Pep. Thank you" I said. I gave her a broken, sad smile and stood up. I slowly walked into the living room and everyone was there. Literally everyone. Natasha was cuddled into Clint on the same couch that Wanda, Stephen and Bruce sat. The other couch had Steve, Bucky, Rhodey and Happy and the chairs were empty, for me and Pepper.

" Tony what happened?" Wanda asked thoughtfully.

"Peter is um..." I started.

"Something happened to Peter." Pepper finished.

"So everyone knows that Peter, our youngest hero, had only one living family member. Well, earlier today she was murdered." I said slowly, as if it would help keep myself together.

"Oh no! Is he okay?" Wanda asked. Everyone else said the same thing among various degrees.

"Well, um not really. I got a notification from FRIDAY that Peter was in danger... from himself... he jumped off of a 30 story building. I caught him but he still tried. " I said, a dew tears escaped and ran down my cheek.

"I am confused. Why would he jump off a building that high. He would have died. That does not make sense." Thor said. I let out a broken chuckle.

"That was his intent. He wanted to die. I think." I said.

"Oh." Thor replied.

"Are you okay Tony?" Natasha asked.

"No, I am not. Peter tried to kill himself. If I had been 30 seconds later than I was he would be dead." I said.

"I'm sorry Tones. He will be okay. Thanks to you." Rhodey said. "He was shocked and sad. I assure you once he grieves these thoughts will die down." He said.

"I- It scared me. I was scared to lose him. It terrified me.'' I said. It truly did. Peters death would have haunted me. He was 14 for gods sake but he has saved so many lives. I don't know what I would have done if I was too late. I truly don't know.


End file.
